


Baekhyun's littles (and some invisibles) moles

by impilusa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad English, Domestic Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impilusa/pseuds/impilusa
Summary: Sehun is just looking for an excuse to kiss BaekHyun's skin and make him beg.





	Baekhyun's littles (and some invisibles) moles

Baek knows that his boyfriend is bored because he is mumbling something and he can't actually hear what he's saying, but the sheets are moving and he is now laying on his stomach with his nude skin shining at the morning lights.

He puts his chin on his palm and looks behind his shoulder with curiosity because the room is pretty quiet and he can't even hear SeHun breathing. But his boyfriend is, and actually he is scanning BaekHyun's body with hungry eyes. He wants to ask him if he is not satisfied from last nigt, but Baekhyun isn't either (well, he is, but he wants more) so he won't ask. He decides to just wait for SeHun to act.

"BaekHyun", SeHun says. His voice is low. "BaekHyun, you have a mole in here". And suddenly, his naked body is pressed to BaekHyun's, and he is kissing his shiny shoulder. BaekHyun is not sure if he has a mole in that place, but he's not complaining at all. 

"Ok" he says, not knowing what to say. "What are you playing, Sehunnie?".

SeHun just ignores him. BaekHyun can feel SeHun breathing over his skin, so close and warm. 

"You have another one in here" SeHun says, while pressing his finger in the middle of Baekhyun's back. BaekHyun feels a shiver runing down his spine. He wants to moan because of that little touch. 

"And what are you gonna do about that?", he asks, desire in his voice.

"I will kiss it too".

And then Sehun starts to leave kisses in a lot of spots on his back. BaekHyun moans again and again. SeHun's lips are soft and wet. Sometimes he can feel his tongue, too. And he even bites him.

"Here", says SeHun. And then he leave kisses in his lower back. "And here". He kisses BaekHyun's ass cheeks. "And here". He presses his whole gigant anatomy with BaekHyun's body and rolls the boy under him. "But my favourites are the ones in your face" he says while leaning closer to him.

At the moment he starts kissing BaekHyun's cheeks and nose moles, the boy under him becomes is a whole blush/moans mess. He is heavy breathing while SeHun keeps kissing him. He feels the warmth surrounding him and he is flying because of the pleasure that he is receiving. He nails his nails in Sehun's back back and brings his boyfriend even closer to his body. 

"Please", BaekHyun begs. "Please, SeHun, stop torturing me".

SeHun smiles and kisses the mole over BaekHyun's lips.

"Beg again", he says while pressing his fingers in BaekHyun's ass. 

BaekHyun swallows.

"Fuck me, SeHun. Please".

That was all SeHun waited to start the real game.


End file.
